


Stockholm Syndrome

by hyungkyunaf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungkyunaf/pseuds/hyungkyunaf
Summary: Shownu wants to kidnap Changkyun, a rich kid, but mistakenly takes his friend, Kihyun, who starts to develop Stockholm Syndrome as time goes by, falling in love with Shownu.





	Stockholm Syndrome

The night was quite cold which was making him impatient. Shownu adjusted the face mask to keep himself a bit more warm while waiting for his target to finally appear. He had planned this for weeks now and couldn't allow himself to make any mistakes. If he just succeeded this one time he would be able to get all the money he so desperately needed. Just one time. That's what he was telling himself, but it wasn't completely convincing. Sure, there were other alternatives but none had a higher success chance than this one. All he had to do was to take a rich kid and scare him a little. From his research he knew that the parents had quite a fortune. Hell, they even appeared on the TV last week to brag about one of their donations. They were working quite hard to hold up the whole 'benevolent heirs' facade. Although everyone knew this was just to calm people down and distract them from the real thing. But that was none of Shownu’s business, he didn't care at all. The breaking point was that they had only one son to make into their heir and even made their plans public to marry him off to some girl who was probably just as rich. So they would definitely pay enough to get the kid back. Easy plan, low risk. No one really knew Shownu in this town, he always stayed lowkey, almost never went out. so the chance of getting caught was almost zero. A sudden noise made him come back to reality as a young boy came tumbling in his direction. In the dark it was hard to really his face but everything matched. The height, the hair colour and even the clothes. The only thing that confused him was the fact that the kid came out alone while his party was still ongoing. But Shownu had waited way too long in this fucking cold, and it was already past 2 am, so he didn't overthink it too much.

 

As the kid came closer he took out the cloth which had chloroform on it. Maybe that was a bit old fashioned but it always worked. With a swift movement he appeared from the shadow of the building, grabbing the kid and pressing the cloth on his mouth and nose. Even if he would have been sober enough to struggle it wouldn't have been a problem to overpower him. His hostage slowly lost consciousness and collapsed into his arms. Now he only needed to transport him quickly to the underground basement he’d found. Easy as that.

Getting the kid to his car was more problematic than he had thought. Due to the cold his hands were getting slightly numb so it wasn't as easy to quietly move the limp body to his car, and the kid wasn’t heavy, but he wasn’t exactly light either. “Jesus", he huffed as he lifted the body more to make it seem like he was helping a drunk friend get back home. Just in case anyone would decide to get up in the middle of the night and look out of their window. Which was unlikely but he still tried to minimise the risk of seeming suspicious or getting caught. As he finally got his victim to his car he opened the door and carried the kid into the vehicle, dropping him on the backseat. With the chloroform alone he should be out for quite a while so he shouldn't wake up during the drive. Shownu was sure that the alcohol would also do his job, keeping the boy unconscious. He quickly got into his car and started to drive out of town. The city wasn't big nor small but it was surrounded by woods and fields which was probably every criminals dream location. It took a while until he arrived at the destination, parking his car in the woods for the time being. When Shownu first discovered the basement-like cellar in the woods he felt like maybe some deity had gifted him with immense luck. While he was planning the abduction everything fell into place. First the target, then the location and lastly the hiding spot. He almost laughed as he thought about it, making his way through the forest to get to the place where some bushes were hiding a kind of trap. He took out his keys to open the heavy lock and pulled on the handle of the trap, which opened easily. One last time he checked if everything was prepared before heading back to his car to get the boy. Not a single soul would find them here. The cellar was already hidden pretty deep in the woods so he didn't have to worry about being too careful here. As he got back to his car, he found the backdoor open. This definitely wasn't part of the plan. The man quickly looked around but it was still quite dark. He started to panic about where he could be, but then again, the kid was so intoxicated, he couldn't have gotten far in that state. With this in mind he calmed down and took out a flashlight out of a bag in his car. He turned it on and started to look for his hostage.

 

As soon as he turned on the flashlight it was easy to find out in which direction the boy had moved. Shownu smiled in relief when he started to walk in the direction. He didn't even had to worry since the traces were so obvious. Even if his hostage could have managed to get far away enough or hide, it was way too cold.  
Especially in the woods. Just as he was thinking that, he heard a cracking noise. Silly kid. He should have at least kept quiet to not get found. It was way too easy. He stopped in his tracks and listened before turning a certain direction. The poor kid didn't even get far before he probably tripped over, which could have been the cracking noise he heard earlier. As Shownu moved closer to the hide out of his victim he saw an obvious trace in the dirt. Right where the kid must have fallen. And now that he was focusing more he finally heard it. "Gotcha", he said with a grin before hitting the boys head hard with the flashlight. As the flashlight was quite big it had the effect he wished for, the kid fell unconscious again before he could even see his predator. With a deep sigh he pulled him up and dragged his victim all the way back to the car, quickly grabbing a bag with some essentials and then dragging the body to the trap in the ground. He shouldered the kid and walked down the stairs before he threw the body on the ground and fastened the handcuffs on his wrists. This time he definitely wouldn't be able to get away. He next put the bag on the old table and hurried back to his car to move it to a more hidden location so that if anyone found it, it wouldn't be right next to the cellar. The only downside was that he had to walk back in the cold and that took a little while. Hopefully the rest would go as planned so that he could get the money and return quickly.

As he walked down the few steps he took a look at the kid. Still unconscious, good. Shownu closed the trap and looked around, turning on the light which came from a single bulb on the ceiling. It definitely wasn't comfortable to stay here, neither was it a lot warmer than outside. The cellar itself was run down and probably a few decades old. Maybe in the past it was part of some house although there weren't any traces of buildings nearby. Come to think of it, the fact that someone made the effort to build an underground cellar in the middle of the woods was strange. Not that he was complaining, it was perfect for his situation. But it didn’t seem like a normal thing to do. The man turned to the still unconscious boy and took a look at his head. He might have had hit him to hard, considering the fact that there was a bleeding wound. Hopefully it wouldn't kill his hostage yet. He checked the handcuffs that were fixed with some pretty heavy chains to the wall. No way to escape those, unless you had the keys. Next he walked over to the shabby old table and opened the bag to take out a camera and a tripod. He would use it later to record a message for the parents but for now he had some time to sit back and relax.

 

As he did so, Shownu decided to check his utensils and discovered the magazine in his bag which had a family picture of his hostage and his parents. He didn't think much about it while checking if he had everything he needed, in case a little torture would be necessary. But then he stopped. The hostage. He rushed to practically rip out the magazine and look at the picture again, then looked at the actual hostage and again at the picture. That's when he realised that everything he had carefully planned was for nothing. He took the wrong guy. Anger rose in his chest as he furiously threw away the magazine. What was he supposed to do with the wrong hostage? He was raging as he tried to find a solution to this mess. How could he make such a mistake? Not even a beginner could make this kind of mistake. He gritted his teeth and walked towards the still unconscious boy, observing him. Maybe he was at least another rich kid. Shownu looked around the cellar and spotted the old bucket he had prepared for other purposes. He took the bucket and walked over to a single rusty water tap in the wall, filled the bucket with ice cold water and emptied it over the head of the kid to wake him up. He was still angry but at least he needed to find out if this boy could be useful.

Shownu just waited, watching the kid helplessly struggle as he was catching up with the situation. How should he be going about it? Tell some lies or try it with the plain truth? He didn't have a plan for this kind of situation. "Are you awake now, kid?" He put the bucket away and sat down on a chair right in front of the boy, trying to read him. "Here's the situation. You won't be able to escape and no one will come to save you. You're most definitely gonna end up dead", he explained with a straight face. Normally he wouldn't be that talk active but he needed to get out some reactions to be able to address his victims mental state. He needed to find out about his weakness. But most importantly about his financial situation. Was he close to the actual target? He was at the party but that didn't have to mean much. Maybe he should get more aggressive. "Depending on your behaviour and how well you'll cooperate, the other kid could either survive or die as well, and I am talking about Changkyun."  
He tried stayed calm on the outside but the whole situation still made him furious and he knew that he wasn't good at managing his anger issues. So the only chance he had was to get that kid to talk and tell him something useful, there had to be at least something he could use to benefit himself after that huge fuck up.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update as much as I can, no specific day. <3


End file.
